All on him
by Rohge-Killer
Summary: " Blake." He gasped as her hand slid off his to hang loosely from her body. But before they could leave, her body shot up once more. Her blood stained yet soft lips connected with his for the last time. Warning, T for character death. Ending of 3x11. Voting is over! Sequel is up now.
1. Lost it all

_'NOOOOOOOO!'_ Was the only thing going through Blakes mind as the red blade sliced through her arm. Spinning unconsciously through the air, Yang lands on her side not far from Blake.

' _YANG! OH GOD NO, NO!'_ The blood flowing from her elbow at the nasty incision. And standing over both of them, Adam Taurus looked toward his fallen enemy.

No, prey was a more accurate word. Yang was his prey.

 _'Why? Why why why why?...'_

The moment the blade connected, no, the moment Yang charged was when Blake realized how bad the situation was. And when Adams red blood blade sliced through the air, it was over. For both her body and mind.

She could take the Grimm storming the city. She could live with the robotic soldiers turning away from them. But this...

' _please... Oh god... please...'_

This was to much.

The tears stung her eyes while as if in slo-motion, Yang went limp. Unconscious, but defenseless. Defenseless to what was to come next. Adams blade was still unsheathed as he began to walk closer to the unconscious blonde brawler. And Blake, despite the wound in her gut, found the strength to move.

But even so, what could she do?

Adam was five times stronger than her, twelve times faster, and certainly deadlier. His battle scarred body and overall physicality trumped her in every possible way. She could trick him with her clones, but not forever.

But as he neared her fallen friend, Blake realized that she would have to do something . And do it NOW!

" It hurts doesn't it?" She heard Adam direct to her as he pointed his blade toward Yangs neck. " To lose someone you care for. Something you thought was going to be by your side forever." The tone of his voice was unmistakably cold hearted and unjust. He was saying those words, to taunt her.

To let her know that she can't do anything to stop him. " I just want you to know. That this..." Adam growls as he raises his blade.

" NO!" Blake shouts through tear filled eyes.

 _'DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING!'_

"... Is on you!" Adam finished before bringing down his blade. Sure enough, the sound of flesh on metal was quick and decisive. But not in the way Adam thought. " HUH!"

Behind his mask, Adams eyes widened at the sight of Blake. Her hand stretched out and her body protecting Yangs. But as was said, the blade had made contact with something soft.

That something, was Blake.

" ..uh...no you...I." She choked out through the blood in her throat and tears in her eyes. Adam's 2,1/2 foot long blade went through her chest like butter and as such, felt just like a hot knife. Her hand still up in what could have offered some defense, slowly sank down.

As did the rest of her body.

" ... why?.. why must you do this?" Adam breathed out as his former lovers eyes began to fall. Letting go of his blade, Adam kneeled down and caught her in his arms. Her head landing on his shoulder, the blood from her mouth staining his black jacket.

" ..Ah,.. Adam!.." She choked as her eyes began to lose their color. Adam held her head with his hand and her body with the other. His face showing very little emotion, but deep inside of him, there was feeling.

" Why!" He said rather loudly. " Why did you... Why must you hurt me like this?" A lot of whys, but no replies. The last time he held her this way, was under different circumstances. Now, even as his hand cupped her cheek, Adam Taurus couldn't let go.

Even as the thoughts of her betrayal entered his mind, and the refusal to see things his way, he wouldn't let go.

" ... A, Adam..." She breathed out. As if on impulse, Blakes hand gripped his free one. " ...I.. Always... I never, for..." She tried to say as more tears escaped her dying body. Blakes hand moved Adams from her cheek and motioned it toward the hilt of the blade.

The rest of the metal still lodged in her chest. " ... I always... La.. Lov..ed, you." Blake Belladonna weeped as she wrapped Adams fingers around the hilt of his blade. The whole time, he didn't take his eyes off her.

Monty knows what he's thinking.

" Blake." He gasped as her hand slid off his to hang loosely from her body. But before they could leave, her body shot up once more. Her blood stained yet soft lips connected with his for the last time.

What only lasted a good 5 seconds, felt like years. But the release and the final drop of her head, lasted and felt like a good 2 seconds.

The once colorful eyes of Blake were now drained and voice was now gone forever. As the unheard bell tolled, Adams head hung from his neck as the last of the pressure of Blakes body disappeared.

Then, what could have been a small weep of sadness, was followed by the exiting of the blade, and Adam catching his once loved companion. Her dead eyes radiated no emotion, and neither did his.

But in the inside, Adam felt his whole scenario changing. His heart ached as he looked at his former love, who was now forever lost. What was undoubtedly a gasp of pain, he stood up, Blake in his arms.

The destruction forming around him was of no purpose as he walked out of the once stable food court. The world around him was crashing down, as was his own. Who would have thought that this, something he had planned on, something he was waiting for... Would change it all.

Well, it might be his own words coming back at him. " You can't always get what you want." He had said to Blake moments before the first slice. And what is it that he wanted?

He wanted Blake. His love. But sadly, he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

Not this time.

As Adam exited the building, the destruction not halting him one bit, the realization came flooding into him.

Blake Belladonna, the Huntress, Faunus, and lover, was now gone.

And it was all on him.


	2. Sequel or Spin off request

Hello followers and watchers, this is Rohgekiller with a special message. So I've been getting a few requests to make a spin off to this story.

Most requested is a version of this story where Blake survives and is in an abducted like state.

Another highly requested was a direct sequel to the actual story where Adam is haunted by the death of Blake.

Now im currently busy at the moment but I'm throwing this out now. Should I make a spin off or sequel to All on Him or should it remain the way it is.

Leave your responce in the reviews or PM me if you have another idea.

As always check regularly for updates on my other fictions and be sure to go to DeviantArt to check out my partners in crime, ATKFOREVER, PenguinofFire and ChrisNest for their works as well as new combined stories featuring some fantastic works of art.

See you all real soon.


	3. Decision has been made

Hello followers and watchers, I'm Rohgekiller and this is a special message.

But before I begin I must thank those who stayed with me through this story and have shown dedication throughout its time on this website and others.

But to tell you all the truth, I came up with and wrote this story in like, 20 minutes.

Well the polls are complete and I must say, I wasn't expecting the answers I was getting and I surely didn't expect so much reply. A grand total of 8 PMs and a bunch of reviews stating what they want to see. It was hard, really hard, to choose what to do and I almost want to do all of them but... I'm afraid that would take to long.

I looked over all the ideas and even had my partners in crime, ATKFOREVER and PenguinofFire on Deviantart, give me their opinions. But in the end, only one idea topped all of them. And I was very surprised at how many people wanted to have this written.

i can reveal that it is a direct sequel to All on Him.

But, I can't reveal the plot of the sequel. I want to wait until it comes out.

However, I can reveal the title.

So keep checking in because the sequel titled "Mine to Hold" will be out very soon but I wish to update my current stories first.

I don't know when the sequel will be uploaded but I hope to get it before or during summer.

As always check regularly for updates on my other fictions and be sure to go to DeviantArt to check out my partners in crime, ATKFOREVER, PenguinofFire and ChrisNest for their works as well as new combined stories featuring some fantastic works of art.

See you all real soon-Rohgekiller.


End file.
